


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°21 : « Quitter »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anisoka, Bitterness, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Drabble, Gen, Gen Ship, Jedi Code, Jedi Council - Freeform, Siblings!Anisoka, jedi order
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, écœurée par ce qu'était devenu l'Ordre Jedi, s'éloignait du Temple Jedi, laissant tout ce qui avait un jour fait sa vie, derrière elle, sans se retourner. Elle laissait également son Maître derrière elle. Anakin Skywalker, effondré, ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage d'en faire autant que sa Padawan.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°21 : « Quitter »

**Author's Note:**

> Décidément, ma passe « Anisoka Fluff » est plus tenace que prévue... sauf qu'aujourd'hui, pas de fluff au programme, mais un Anakin triste et en colère... (comme il l'est souvent, vous me direz xD)

\- Je suis désolée, Maître... mais je ne reviendrai pas.

Une phrase qui passait comme une boucle dans son esprit. Une sanction. Une boucle qui annonçait la fin. Anakin ne put s'empêcher de courir à la suite d'Ahsoka.

La jeune Togruta, avec laquelle il avait surmonté tant d'épreuves durant la guerre, refusait de réintégrer l'Ordre Jedi. Elle n'avait pas de griefs envers lui, qui l'avait soutenue durant toute cette dernière mauvaise passe – elle était remontée contre le Conseil Jedi, car elle avait toujours eu confiance en l'organe dirigeant de l'Ordre, mais les Maîtres ne lui avaient pas rendu cette confiance.

Anakin savait qu'Ahsoka l'aimerait toujours comme elle l'avait aimé, et qu'elle ne regrettait aucun moment passé à ses côtés. Il savait aussi qu'elle était dégoûtée du peu de reconnaissance dont faisait preuve le Conseil Jedi... et pour cela, il respectait son choix de partir, de tout quitter, de le quitter lui aussi. Il la regarda, amèrement c'était vrai, s'éloigner de lui, le dos tourné, et descendre lentement les marches du Temple, jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue.

Malgré cela, l'âme d'Anakin n'était pas en paix. Jamais il n'avait supporté de voir ses proches le quitter – définitivement ou non, volontairement ou non. Le départ d'Ahsoka s'ajoutait douloureusement aux cicatrices toujours fragiles des morts de Qui-Gon et de Shmi.

L'âme d'Anakin n'était pas en paix. Une part de lui jalousait Ahsoka de faire le choix que lui-même ne parvenait pas à se résoudre de faire. Quitter l'Ordre Jedi... un rêve inaccessible, qu'il n'avait pas le courage de réaliser. Il s'en serait voulu de déserter les rangs face à l'armée Séparatiste, et aurait eu des remords de ne pas avoir réalisé la prophétie qui avait tracé une partie de son existence. Quitter l'Ordre, vivre son amour avec Padmé au grand jour, fonder une famille, rejetter ouvertement les dogmes Jedi, s'éloigner d'une organisation qui perdait pied depuis bien trop longtemps – et dont la chute était proche, Barriss Offee, malgré toute la rancune qu'il éprouvait pour elle, n'avait pas tort sur ce point.

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._ Anakin serra son poing artificiel : plus les années passaient, et moins il approuvait le Code Jedi. Moins il parvenait à le suivre, alors que ses émotions étaient en ébullition, et qu'il en voulait à beaucoup de Maîtres.

Quand déciderait-il de suivre l'exemple d'Ahsoka ? Quand déciderait-il de tourner le dos à des années d'endoctrinement et de vivre une vie normale, une existence d'homme libre ? Et comment procéderait-il à ce départ, à cette coupure avec la vie qu'il menait depuis plus d'une décennie ?

**Author's Note:**

> Sacrée inspiration, cette fois-ci... Anakin, il faudrait vraiment que tu reprennes ta vie en main avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... et qu'un certain Sith n'en profite...


End file.
